<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Взрослое Искусство by Lady_Ges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585738">Взрослое Искусство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges'>Lady_Ges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Santa [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одно Рождество.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Santa [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Взрослое Искусство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/gifts">Hasegava_Uki</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В доме пусто и непривычно тихо. Дети во главе с Хлоэ громят поместье Криптона, Нана и Куруми сбежали в Лондон за покупками, прихватив с собой Фри. Хорошее время Рождество. Все слишком заняты, чтобы смотреть по сторонам.<br/>Самое время разбираться с давними проблемами.</p><p>Узел давит между лопаток, заставляя открыться, выпрямить спину, не дает опустить голову и спрятать лицо.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Кэн когда-нибудь комплексовал по поводу внешности. Девушкам он нравился, парням через раз, но это не имело особого значения, пока у него был Айя.</p><p>Но то, что происходит, не имеет никакого отношения к красоте. Шибари — искусство для двоих, где и модель, и художник вольны искать свои ответы и свои вопросы.</p><p>Кэн не может отделаться от ощущения, что веревка, идеально мягкий шелк, царапает кожу сотнями острых ворсинок. Или дело во взгляде Айи, болезненно любопытном, внимательном и потерянном? Как будто он не уверен в своем праве делать то, что делает.</p><p>В последний раз они занимались чем-то похожим еще во времена Вайсс. Кэн шел вразнос, окончательно теряя контроль и берега, Айе нужна была хотя бы иллюзия этого самого контроля.<br/>О том, что дело не только в его собственных проблемах, Кэн догадался гораздо позже. Тюрьма оставляет море времени на рефлексию. Кудо, наверно, не зря называл его тормозом и балбесом.<br/>Сейчас самое время начать с того самого места, на котором они когда-то, еще в Японии, остановились.</p><p>Кэн подчиняется прикосновениям горячих, жестких ладоней, выгибается, складывает руки за спиной. Айя целует его за ухом, быстро, будто украдкой, будто извиняясь. И хочется смеяться от этой человеческой неуверенности железного лидера. А потом сгрести в охапку и держать, пока не перестанет брыкаться и придумывать себе проблемы.<br/>Оба они, если подумать, редкие балбесы.</p><p>В комнате жарко. Душно. Веревка давит на основание шеи. Немного выше и чуть-чуть сильнее — могло бы стать почти проблемой.</p><p>Ладонь Айи на его плечах чуть дрожит, задерживается ненужно долго. Или необходимо долго, потому что Айя поднимается, неуклюже задевая плечо, и Кэн явственно чувствует пряный и горький запах чужого возбуждения. Собственное ощущается до странности незначительным, будто сигналы от налитого кровью члена никак не могут дойти до мозга. Зато от мыслей о чужом губы сводит. От невозможности коснуться, приласкать, вылизать до жалобных и гневных стонов.<br/>Кэн бы и попросил уже, не проблема, только Айя не даст. Сейчас, по крайней мере.<br/>Командир слишком занят, чтобы принять чью-то помощь.</p><p>Горячая ладонь касается шрама на животе, гладит настойчиво и отчаянно, будто хочет стереть. Кэн бы не хотел. Это важный шрам, их Коа — боль от прошивающей тело катаны, самый главный тест на доверие.</p><p>У Айи есть похожий, только слева, и вот его бы Кэн с удовольствием убрал. Потому что Нью-Йорк, едва не нарушенное обещание дождаться, ужас от покрытого свежими ссадинами тела. И стеклянные хвостики ампул в крышке аптечки.</p><p>Кэн бы вообще стер все айины шрамы. Он совершенно не умеет ими гордиться. Не понимает, что если твой противник мертв, а ты отделался шрамом — это хорошо. Это значит ты был круче, разве нет?</p><p>Но для разговоров о прошлом у них еще будет время. Прошлое никуда не денется. К добру или к худу — оно никогда никуда не девается. Может только всплыть в самый неподходящий момент.<br/>С настоящим сложнее. Настоящее хрупко и зыбко, не завершено, настоящее боится, настоящее не знает, куда девать руки. Кэн бы досадливо вздохнул, но нельзя. Не спугнуть бы.</p><p>Поэтому он разводит колени. Широко, насколько позволяет обвязка. Открывается, подставляясь под ласки.</p><p>Легкое прикосновение губ к плечу превращается почти в укус, обещание великолепного синяка на утро, и Кэн прячет улыбку. Давно бы так.</p><p>Айя смотрит голодно и весело, с любопытством. Легко хлопает по плечу, заставляя наклониться, помогает улечься на спину. Хорошо, конечно, что не мордой в ковер.</p><p>В остальном… странно. Неудобно от связанных сзади рук, неуютно от невозможно открытой, уязвимой позы. Инстинкты в голос вопят, требуя перевернуться, закрыть от врага живот и горло. С ними, въевшимися не в кровь даже, в самый костный мозг, сложно спорить, но врага нет. Есть любовник: бледное, будто выбеленное лицо, пьяный взгляд, ладонь вычерчивает на груди затейливую вязь иероглифов. Кэну не до изысков каллиграфии, он очень старается расслабиться, и безнадежно пропускает момент, когда члена касаются сначала пальцы, а потом и язык. Глаза у Айи шальные и совершенно черные, и это, наверно, должно быть страшно, если бы не заводило до боли и звона в опустевшей разом голове.</p><p>Кэн впервые жалеет, что прогуливал куцый школьный курс классической литературы, потому что там обязательно должно быть что-нибудь, достойно описывающее белесые потеки семени на алых губах. Зрелище смертельно прекрасное в своей непристойности. Кончить ему, увы, не дают.<br/>Айя отстраняется, улыбаясь, скидывает юкату и садится сверху. Кэн бы никогда не позволил – без подготовки, слишком резко, но его сегодня не спрашивают. Его сегодня берут. Не то, чтобы он, в здравом уме и твердой памяти, возражал.</p><p>Айя опускается до конца, замирает, болезненно кривя губы. Ладони горят от невозможности подхватить, поддержать, прикоснуться к коже. Или это просто колет в затекших руках?<br/>Кэн стонет: от невозможности сказать что-то словами, от бессмысленности любых слов, и любовник понимает его по-своему, начинает двигаться резкими, короткими толчками, нагибается вперед, вжимая в ковер. Это больно, слишком жарко, слишком тесно, слишком медленно, слишком много, совершенно недостаточно. Если зажмуриться — можно терпеть. С открытыми глазами — никак.</p><p>Но Кэн самоубийственно и бездумно прикипает взглядом к напряженной шее, капельке пота на виске, потемневшим волосам, морщинкам в уголках губ, тысяче мелочей, знакомых по совместным ночам и общим тренировкам. Так можно отвлечься. Ненадолго. Потому что у айиных поцелуев привкус соли, и двигается он все быстрее и легче, еле слышно постанывая на выдохе.<br/>Оргазм встряхивает все тело, сильнее затягивая узлы, и почти не приносит облегчения. Айя выпрямляется, доводит себя до разрядки в пару ломких движений рукой и соскальзывает в бок, бессильно растягиваясь рядом. Кэну слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, поэтому нащупать нужный хвостик и выпутать руки получается не с первого раза. Не со второго даже, но это не очень важно, потому что Айя почти мурлычет, когда его сгребают в объятия. И улыбается расслабленно. Дремотно. Безумие утекает из его взгляда, оставляя после себя странное тепло. Признание.</p><p>Разрешение для себя? Согласие с правом других на слабости?</p><p>Кэн выяснит. Обязательно. Потом. Когда наступит его время задавать вопросы. Рождественские каникулы еще не окончились. И он очень постарается, чтобы они все дожили до следующих. Как минимум.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>